


I T ‘ S F I N E O K A Y ?

by Kavinsky_funk



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Mad kinda, Sad, Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, hidden love, otp, y'all got to ship them there literally bounty hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavinsky_funk/pseuds/Kavinsky_funk
Summary: Samus being little sad and mad about her enemies came to smash and the captain trying to say something to her.





	I T ‘ S F I N E O K A Y ?

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this on here and boy I’m so mad about my final....it’s uhhh I hate teachers and I’m off to college soon with ONE bad GRADE.

Samus POV  
Everyday In the smash mansion is worst now I started not going quest hunting. Ever since that bastard master hand let Ridley and the parasite in here it went down hill for me. I was perfectly fine till they came and start to thrash me every time I’m by myself. Heck even I was better with that gross pervert snake David guy. I can always kick the guy out but now it’s just those two that ruin my life. Everyone in the mansion try to confront me but it’s no use. But the one that tries the most is the captain aka Douglas jay falcon, he tries to get me out and go on a quest with him which I denied but he’s so gentle that it kinda feels bad because he tries and I throw him with pity. Yes in battle he’s so reckless but inside of that helmet and suit...he’s a noble, heroic, kind hearted, daredevil, and a loner. It makes me want to know him more, I’m his quest friend! With lucina and shulk. We are a team and I was introduced by Douglas to them which yes the past Douglas and lucina would always fight each other but shulk tried his best to break it up and at times it’s so funny that one time I laughed so hard which they were surprised and laughed with me. It was a good memory. But the best memory was when I first met the captain and he was friendly which I didn’t trust him but soon me and him hung up together which me and him trust each other and it’s something I never had before.  
But at some point I stopped talking to him when we got to melee, I knew he wanted to talk to me but never had a gut too. And as for me I was pissed off because it was something I had to do back at my dimension which I was close to do and I was brought back to this world. So we never talked that’s until brawl we talked at random times and that’s where I met snake which he always followed me and gave me love stuff which I never in the love of chozo will love that guy, he’s uhh I don’t like him but he’s a good guy. But from there the captain wouldn’t talk to me like yes we fought together with the other team but all he ever said to me was “your lucky” and that’s it. I wonder what the hell he meant but from there it’s all me.  
Now in super smash bros, I said hello to him and he smiles and waves but didn’t said a word. I wonder what’s in his mind. 3 years later he started talking to me and introduced me newcomers which are shulk and lucina from there we were slow start but as time went on we all became close which we all had each other’s back. From there we started to go on quest and fought together and our guild is a family. What I did noticed is that the captain started to protect me a lot even though I can protect myself but at times he sacrificed himself which puts him in an injury which I stood by his side because he’s so reckless for protecting me but also I wouldn’t react fast which it’s my fault that I don’t react at times fast. But also I protect and I get injured and he’s always in a rush to get me treatment for my injury. We are both reckless, I’ll finally admit that but that’s because we trust each other for years and we don’t age in the smash world at all.  
Now here is the ultimate...where my life is now again threatened by those two bastards...good thing i worked out more but it was a waste because I can’t kill them or else I’ll be the one killed which is so fucking stupid.  
Now I’m just here in my room writing random stuff, which at point at glance I wrote somewhat about my teammates and it’s something I would never write but wow.  
“Samus can I come in? If not say no”  
The voice it’s Douglas.  
I felt something that felt pain in my heart because that man always tries to make me smile and get along with others.  
I get off of my bed and unlocked the door.  
“Pardon Sam-“  
I hug him like if my life depended on him. I can feel his chest freeze a second then his heart started to pump faster.  
“S-samus!?” His voice soundly nervous and shy. But hugs back awkwardly.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Sorry for..??” He Says confusingly  
“I’m sorry for not getting your message all of these past years”.  
He chuckles a bit and his hug becomes soft and comfortable, “it’s okay Samus Aran, but...do you feel the same way as I feel? If not I’ll be okay with it.”  
I hum like saying no. “Douglas I’ve been a fool. But I’ll admit that I had a secret all these years but now I think to finally say I...I love you so much and I know I don’t show it but that’s because I don’t know that much about love and I want you to show me what’s real love and not that type like David”  
He chuckles, “your no fool samus. Your an intelligent woman and I admire you about that not just because your body or anything it’s because your a strong and smart woman that makes me admire you out of everything or everyone. I stopped talking to you because I wanted to leave you for your business but on brawl days I stopped talking to you because I really thought you were dating David and that’s when later years he told me he’s trying to get you, so that’s when I thought that I can have my best friend back but more secretly my crush back.”  
I look up at him to meet his visors staring at me with calm look and I gave him a big smile, “Well now you got your crush”  
“I’ve got my samus. And we are going to kill those monsters who are still hurting you. I won’t let anyone hurt you samus”  
“And I wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt you too Douglas jay falcon.”


End file.
